Armodrillo
Armodrillo is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Talpaedan from the planet Terraexcava in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance Ben as Armodrillo Armodrillo has a yellow-armored body and looks much like a robot. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two ears on it giving him the appearance of an armadillo. Armodrillo has a gray tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands, creating the impression that Armodrillo is a digging robot. Despite the mechanical appearance, all of these aspects are in fact biological and natural to his race. In Omniverse, Armodrillo looks similar to his Ultimate Alien appearance, but his ears are now longer, he has grey bolts with black markings on his shoulders and has a metal circle on top of his head. His face has been restructured a little bit, and his arm-drills are now much larger. His feet are now yellow instead of grey while his toes remain grey. His fingers now have a small horizontal line design along with his tail and the black parts of his limbs. His arms, upper arms, and thighs are now more chain like. His forearms and shoulder are now much bulkier. Armodrillo wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Armodrillo In Omniverse, Negative Armodrillo's armor is red instead of yellow, with red eyes and with the Ultimatrix symbol being the same color. Armodillo Albedo.PNG|Albedo as Armodrillo Powers and Abilities Armodrillo strength.png|Enhanced Strength Armodrillo launch.png|Jackhammer Arm Armodrillo fissure.png|Earthquake Generation Armodrillo dig.png|Enhanced Digging Armodrillo shock wave.png|Shock Waves Armodrillo drill.png|Drill Hands Armodrillo has incredible digging capabilities and enhanced strength, and, due to his armor, Armodrillo has incredible durability. Armodrillo can create destructive earthquakes by placing his hands on the ground and pumping the jackhammer pistons on his elbows. As seen in Reflected Glory, Armodrillo is able to create fissures in the ground. Armodrillo can turn his hands into drills. Using his jackhammer arms, he can create shock waves and can launch objects he is holding. Weaknesses Armodrillo electricity.png|Electricity Armodrillo OV 3.PNG|The effect of Psyphon's weapon Even though Armodrillo's armor is highly durable, it is not strong enough to keep Argit's spikes or Zombozo's bowling pins from getting him hurt. In The More Things Change: Part 2, Psyphon used a weapon that caused Armodrillo's nervous system to go out of control, making him unable to stop vibrating his left arm. Electricity can stop him from moving and can even knock him out. History |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Andreas' Fault, Armodrillo's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by scanning Andreas' DNA. *Armodrillo first appeared in Hero Time. Armodrillo defeated some robots. *In Reflected Glory, Armodrillo battled some Forever Knights. *In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Armodrillo was defeated by Ultimate Kevin. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Armodrillo readied to save Eunice when he thought she was being attacked by a bear. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Armodrillo freed Julie and battled Elena and the Victor Validus clones. *In The Creature from Beyond, Armodrillo battled the victims of the Lucubra's mind control. *In Double or Nothing, Armodrillo scared a ticket clerk to let them into a theater. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Armodrillo was seen confronting Albedo. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 2, Armodrillo defeated many of Psyphon's henchmen but failed to defeat Psyphon himself. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Armodrillo tried to defeat Khyber's Dog but failed. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Armodrillo battled Slamworm and Crabdozer. *In Malefactor, Armodrillo battled Slamworm and Crabdozer. *In Ben Again, Armodrillo was used by 11 year old Ben in 16 year old Ben's body to find something in the sewers. *In Special Delivery, Armodrillo battled Zombozo, Fistrick and Trumbipulor. *In Rules of Engagement, Armodrillo tried to defeat Princess Looma but failed. *In Return to Forever, Armodrillo tried to break out of a force field, but is reverted by the Forever Knights' DNA Scanner. *In'' The Ultimate Heist, Armodrillo was used to make an opening where Albedo was located. *In ''Secret of Dos Santos, Armodrillo digs to find the entrance to the Temple of the Sky, until Kai finds the entrance. *In A New Dawn, Armodrillo appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Albedo *In For a Few Brains More, Negative Armodrillo defeated Gravattack. ;No Watch Ben *In And Then There Was Ben, Armodrillo caused a small earthquake so a young Ben Prime fell into the crater where the Omnitrix was. ;Skurd *In Stuck on You, Skurd gave Humungousaur Armodrillo's arm to destroy falling trees. *In Malgax Attacks, Skurd gave Whampire Armodrillo's arms to battle Vilgax. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *''Hero Time'' (first appearance) *''Reflected Glory'' *''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''The Creature from Beyond'' *''Double or Nothing'' (cameo) ;Dream *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' (intended alien was Humungousaur) *''Malefactor'' *''Ben Again'' (11 year old Ben in 16 year old body) *''Special Delivery'' *''Rules of Engagement'' *''Return to Forever'' (cameo) *''The Ultimate Heist'' (cameo) *''Secret of Dos Santos'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Albedo *''For a Few Brains More'' ;No Watch Ben *''And Then There Was Ben'' ;Skurd *''Stuck on You'' *''Malgax Attacks'' |-|Online Games= *Alien Unlock 2 *The Return of Psyphon *TKO *Wrath of Psychobos (mobile only) Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Armodrillo is a playable alien in Cosmic Destruction. Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Ben in The Transmogrification of Eunice, Armodrillo is ten feet tall. *Armodrillo and the other Andromeda aliens have their powers related to an element. For Armodrillo, it's earth. *Armodrillo was the Alien of the Month in August. However, his name was misspelled as Armadrillo. *Armodrillo's arm resembles the arm of Big O, the robot from the Japanese anime "The Big O". Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males